


Voltron: Legendary Defender - Plancethology

by GirthMan



Series: Voltron: Legendary Defender - Pidge/Lance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, M/F, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionAn anthology series chronicling Lance and Pidge's blossoming romance... and a few of the sexual misadventures they get into along the way.





	1. Party of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Lance entertain each other at a party by...  
> Ditching the party, going off on their own, and fucking like animals, of course.   
> What else would they do?

The Paladins of Voltron always seemed to be caught off-guard by just how quickly time flew by them. It had been a full year since they succeeded in liberating the Balmera, designated X-95-Vox – for all intents and purposes, a living planet – from the Galra Empire and restored the very life force of the creature. Its once-desolate surface was now dotted with brilliant blue crystals and streams of energy which ran just beneath the planet’s surface like veins of glittering minerals. The Balmera had been stripped clean of Galra mining instruments, and most of the damage done by their invasive crystal-extraction had healed. The planet itself, however, was not all that had been liberated by the Paladins.   
   
In honor of the one-year anniversary of their emancipation, the Balmeran people – stout, reptilian humanoids who lived in symbiosis with the Balmera – had extended an invitation to the Paladins, and, of course, Allura and Corran, to come celebrate. The offer had been graciously accepted by Allura, mainly at Hunk’s urging, and before they knew it, the Paladins were gathered in the core of a Balmera, mingling with the planet’s inhabitants.   
   
The core of the Balmera was an ideal place to throw a party. A bright, yellow-orange pillar stood prominently at the center of the chamber, and gave off a gentle light. It, like the rest of the room, was dotted with blue, crystalline growths, each of which glowed softly. A few decorations had been set up, but, for the most part, the room remained untouched, out of respect for the planet. Food and drink was abundant, and more than a few partygoers had found themselves getting a bit too tipsy. A few of the Balmerans wandered about, sharing stories, performing ceremonial dances for the Paladins, and generally just having a good time. One of Voltron’s more plucky Paladins, however, was not having the best time.   
   
 _I’m so BOOOOORED._  
  
Katie stifled a groan, forcing a polite smile as she watched an incredibly-tedious, overly-solemn ritualistic dance for the fifth time in a row.   
   
 _If I knew how dull these guys were when they don’t need saving, I would have stayed in the castle,_ Katie lamented.  _That’s five dances now… Four ancient tales, three creation myths, a parable, and a partridge in a pear tree…_  
  
She wished it was the Olkari throwing the party. At least then, she’d have a chance to fiddle with some of their technology. Right now, however, Katie had to settle for rocks, dances, and Balmeran elders. She glanced around during a lull in the seemingly-endless stream of dances to see what her fellow Paladins were up to.   
   
Hunk was talking rather animatedly with Shay, the Balmeran girl he’d personally made a point of rescuing a year ago. Her soft, yellow eyes were wide with wonder as Hunk recounted what were likely hugely-exaggerated tales of his adventures. Her arm was slung around his shoulder, and she nervously kicked at the ground as she stood nuzzled right up next to him. Katie couldn’t help but smile at the sight. She noticed the way Shay seemed to giggle at just about everything Hunk said. The big guy was probably too sweet to even catch on to what it was Shay was probably after.  
   
 _His loss,_ Katie thought, chuckling softly.   
   
She turned her attention to another pair, not too far away. Shiro and Princess Allura were also engaged in a perhaps too-friendly conversation. Allura was stumbling just a bit, and her cheeks were brightly flushed. Shiro had also clearly been drinking, if his uncharacteristic bouts of laughter were any indication. Allura leaned close to him, whispered something in his ear, and he responded by grabbing her rear and squeezing.   
   
 _Keith owes me fifty GAC,_ Katie thought smugly.  _I KNEW those two would get together… I wonder if Shiro’s dirty enough to try that fourth pleasure ritual thing Allura was talking about…_  
  
With her mind on the money Keith owed her, Katie scanned the room, looking for him. She spotted him seated on a rock, his chin resting in his hands as a glazed, bored look dominated his face. Corran was next to him, rambling on excitedly about  _something._ Judging by the look on Keith’s face, it must have been incredibly dull. Probably Balmeran customs. Maybe something about Altean-Balmeran relations. Either way, Keith clearly couldn’t care less, and Corran was  _way_ too into it to notice.   
   
 _Well, at least everyone else is having a good time…_  
   
Katie sighed and reached for her “emergency backpack.” A few portable gaming consoles, a few computers, and a couple of snacks would probably be enough to keep her occupied until the party wound down.   
   
 _Maybe I can get some coding done…_  
  
Just as Katie reached down to unzip her little pouch of “save me from this party,” something caught her eye. Lance stood with his hands on his hips, proudly relating a story to a pair of-  
   
 _Balmeran BIMBOS!_  
  
Katie scowled at the two women standing just a bit too close to  _her_ Lance. She was a bit taken aback by her own jealous mental outburst, but quickly found herself justifying it as one of the Balmerans planted her hand on Lance’s shoulder.   
   
 _How fucking DARE SHE!?_ Katie pushed herself to her feet, fuming as she stormed over to the threesome.  _Even I have bigger tits and ass than these tramps! They think they can steal MY Lance!? Just because they’re tall!? I’ll show them!_  
  
Her anger wasn’t directed at Lance – not at all. She was furious with the two Balmerans who were clearly trying to muscle in on her territory, though. As she marched through the crowds of partygoers, she glanced around at the other Paladins. Hunk’s beet-red face and Allura’s alcohol-flushed cheeks gave her an idea. Her rage momentarily gave way to mischief, and a sly grin stretched across her lips.   
   
“…so anyway, she fires her Bayard at the warden, right? Then she-,”  
   
Lance’s story was cut short as Katie reached up, clapped a hand over his mouth, clamped her fingers down, and dragged him away.   
   
 _“HHHMMMMMPH!”_  
  
Lance kicked his feet, frantically waving his arms at the two very confused Balmeran women as he was dragged into a cave by his girlfriend. Katie flung him at the wall once they were both out of sight, and he promptly sucked down a deep breath of air.   
   
“ _Owowowowow!_ Jeez! Holy Crow, what was that for, Pidge!?” Lance whined, gingerly rubbing his jaw.   
   
Without so much as a word, Katie lunged forward. She leapt at Lance, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she smashed her lips against his. Lance let out a thin, confused squeak/wheeze, but shut his eyes after a moment and returned Katie’s crushing hug. He didn’t have to do much more work than that, though. Katie was all over him. She eagerly rubbed her comparatively small body against his, moaning hungrily against him as her tongue pushed its way into his mouth. The pair’s tongues quickly became tangled, and as Katie ramped up the intensity of the kiss, Lance swore for just a moment that she was about to suck his soul straight out of his mouth. She was being borderline aggressive. Her cheeks slowly built up to a pinkish-red tint, sweat formed on her brow, and her tongue batted against Lance’s as she  _slurped_ and  _smacked,_ shivering against him as she relished in his taste. She only pulled away from Lance to break the kiss once she remembered that they both needed to breathe.   
   
Lance stumbled back against the wall, and Katie released her death-grip on him, dropping back to the ground. Both Paladins were panting heavily, and both were blushing furiously. Lance glanced down at Katie, who began chewing her lip once she’d caught her breath.   
   
“W-Woah… Pidge, that was…  _intense!”_ Lance gasped.   
   
Katie gave him a slightly-annoyed glance before smirking and pushing right back up against him. She pressed her hand to his chest and slowly dragged her fingers down, letting them gently trace a path down to his abdomen.   
   
“Katie… I told you, when it’s just the two of us, you call me Katie,” she corrected in a stern-yet-seductive tone.   
   
Lance held his hands up defensively, frantically waving them as he realized his mistake.   
   
“You’re right! I- Right, sorry… I just gotta train myself on that, I guess,” he stammered.   
   
A sly grin suddenly began to creep onto his face.   
   
“ _But…_ If you keep kissing me like  _that,_ I’ll definitely  _never_ forget.”  
   
Katie returned Lance’s grin, letting her hand slide even lower down his armor. Her fingertips lightly brushed past his groin, and she turned her hand up to cup him in her palm as she leaned in to whisper to him.   
   
“You know,” she breathed in a husky, lust-filled whisper. “I could do a  _lot_ more than just kiss you to jog your memory…”  
   
Lance’s eyes widened in a mixture of glee and apprehension. His sense managed to win out, even as his spunky girlfriend fondled him.   
   
“B-b-but,” he stammered. “Everyone’s in the big cave! I mean, like,  _right_ there! A-And with our armor… We’d never be able to get dressed in time, and-,”  
   
“Oh! Right, I almost forgot!”  
   
Katie’s seductive air immediately broke down, and she went into full-on science geek mode. She turned to the side, presenting her hip and a fair bit of butt to Lance. A bright, blue LED glowed softly.   
   
“I found a function built into the Paladin suits that allows for some, uh…  _easy access,”_ Katie explained with a wink. “Check it out!”  
   
She pressed the glowing button on her hip, and, with a soft  _hiss,_ her armor began to fold into itself. The white-and-green suit gradually disappeared almost entirely, until only her boots and shoulder pauldrons remained. The skintight, black garment beneath her armor was now, for all intents and purposes, all she wore. It was divided around her midriff – exposing her bellybutton – into a long-sleeved top and a pair of leggings which left  _very_ little to the imagination. It clung to her body tightly, accentuating every subtle curve, every muscle, every inch of skin it possibly could. Between her legs, her slit was clearly visible, hugged tight by the bodysuit – which was just a bit damp in that area.   
   
“Well?” Katie asked, giggling as she twirled around to give Lance a better look. “What do you think? Pretty impressive, huh?”  
   
“Y-Yeah, that’s uh… That’s great,” Lance mumbled, craning his neck to try stealing another look at Katie’s rear.   
   
He shook his head, tearing his gaze away from the incredibly-tight fabric caught between his girlfriend’s cheeks to give her a proper response.   
   
“Totally wicked,” he said confidently, as if he hadn’t just been ogling Katie’s butt. “Where’s the button on mine?”  
   
Lance groped around on his armor, poking himself just about everywhere he could to try to activate the function Katie had just showed him.   
   
“ _Yours,”_ Katie began, pressing back up against him. “Should be right about…  _here.”_  
  
Lance yelped in surprise as Katie grabbed his ass and squeezed. His face turned red for just a moment as Katie shot another smirk his way. His armor  _hissed,_ a puff of air blowing right into his face from his chestplate as his white-and-blue shell began to fold up. Lance grinned giddily, awed by the intricate way his interlocking armor moved around his body. Katie giggled at his reaction.  
   
 _He’s such a dork,_ she thought.  _Show him a little bit of shifting metal and he’s like a kid in a candy store… But damn if he isn’t adorable with that goofy face of his…_  
   
Lance turned in place, straining to get a look at his back as his armor continued to disappear. It  _clicked_ and  _whirred,_ gradually downsizing until, finally, only his shoulder pads and boots were left. He wore a similar bodysuit to Katie’s, and couldn’t help but strike a pose when his armor had finished its self-storage routine.   
   
“Well, whaddaya think?” he asked, flexing.   
   
Katie chewed her lip, her eyes locked on the shape of Lance’s body just beneath his skintight clothing. His toned form was plainly outlined for her. Every bit of slim muscle seemed to strain against the fabric of his clothes as he stood there, grinning like an idiot. Katie’s eyes traveled downward a bit, stopping the moment she caught sight of the painfully-obvious bulge at Lance’s crotch.   
   
Katie responded to Lance’s question by pushing him back into the cave wall, wrapping her arms around him, squeezing tight, and pressing her lips to his. Her tongue wrestled his into submission almost immediately, and she moaned eagerly into his mouth as one of her hands slipped down his body. Lance moaned back against Katie as he felt her give his groin a gentle squeeze. His cock twitched, and gradually began to stiffen under her touch, straining against the confines of his bodysuit as his girlfriend felt him up. When she pulled away, she was red-faced and panting, and her hand was still firmly planted on Lance’s crotch.   
   
“Holy Crow, Katie,” Lance gasped. “Y’know, I gotta say… I like how handsy you’re getting tonight… It kinda reminds me of-  _WAAAAAAAITAMINUTE!_ This isn’t because I was talking to those two Balmeran ladies… is it?”  
   
“Hey, I saw the way they were looking at you!” Katie squeaked, puffing her cheeks up grumpily. “I know what those big, buff alien ladies like doing with sexy, lanky dudes like you! I’ve seen Space-O-Rama enough times to know there’d be a bunch of little Balmerans running around before too long!”  
   
Lance blinked, staring down at Katie’s pouty face with the deadest deadpan he could manage. A quick snort escaped his nostrils, and his lip quivered as his mouth slowly curled into a grin. He snickered, then snorted, then broke into a fit of cackles, slapping his knee as he laughed at Katie.   
   
“ _What_ are you laughing at!?” Katie grumbled, stomping her foot.   
   
“Oh-ho-ho,  _man!_ Everything you just said!” Lance gasped, wiping a tear from his eye. “First of all, I’m  _preeetty_ sure those two were more into each other than me… considering the fact they were just making out at the other end of the cave before they bumped into me. Second, I was actually talking to them about you…  _specifically_ , how you’re the coolest and strongest member of our whole team.”  
   
Katie blushed, embarrassedly twiddling her fingers as Lance went on.   
   
“Third,” Lance continued. “ _You_ are my girlfriend, and I’d have to be a quiznakking idiot to cheat on you!”  
   
Katie’s blush deepened, and she squeaked quietly, turning away to hide her face from Lance.   
   
“Fourth, and definitely most important… you think I’m sexy?”  
   
Katie was blushing furiously, her back almost completely turned to Lance by now. She was incredibly embarrassed for letting herself get so worked up over such a small misunderstanding. At the same time, she was flattered, enamored, and just about everything in between. She turned back to Lance, looked up at him with soft, quivering, brown eyes.  
   
“Yes,” she squeaked, her voice a tiny, bashful whisper. “D-Do you really think I’m the coolest and strongest?”  
   
Lance’s smile could have lit up the cave. He patted Katie on the head before wrapping her in a tight, warm hug.   
   
“Of course I do,” he answered. “Not only that…”  
   
Katie’s breath hitched in her throat, and she shuddered a bit as one of Lance’s hands drifted down her back. He glided down almost painfully-slowly, gradually inching his way down until, finally, his palm rested on her round, shapely butt.   
   
“But I think you’re pretty darn cute to boot,” Lance finished, giving Katie’s rear a nice, firm squeeze.   
   
Katie yelped softly as Lance groped her ass. She shivered, clutching him tightly for just a moment before composing herself. The embarrassed blush in her cheeks quickly reddened as a determined fire welled within her. She grinned smugly up at Lance, pressing a hand to his chest.   
   
“ _Ooohhhhhohoho,_ two can play at that game, you charming little bastard…”  
   
Katie quickly slipped her hand into Lance’s pants, wrapping her fingers around his shaft. She wiggled her fingers and gave him a squeeze, lifting her chin triumphantly as his manhood completely stiffened in her hand.   
   
“But just so you know,” she continued. “I play  _dirty.”_  
  
She stuck her rear out, pressing her cheek into his hand as she stood on her toes to reach up for another kiss. This time, Lance returned the gesture in full. He reached a second hand down, grabbing hold of both of Katie’s cheeks as she picked her feet up off the ground. She wrapped her legs around Lance’s waist as he held her by her ass. They both moaned and gasped, letting their lust finally get the better of them as they stumbled around the dimly-lit cave. Lance could feel Katie’s wetness against him, and he was certain she could feel his stiff, throbbing cock pressed snugly against her. Their passionate embrace got just a bit out of hand as their pent-up sexual tension made them lose track of their surroundings. Lance’s foot caught on a rock, and the pair tumbled to the ground.   
   
Katie let out a muffled, surprised yelp, and Lance grunted softly. He had landed right on top of her. His shaft was blatantly visible through his pants, a tiny wet spot right at the tip highlighting the crown of his dick. It pointed right at Katie’s sex, which twitched slightly as Lance pulled his face away from hers, giving her a chance to see the compromising position she’d landed in. Her legs were spread, and Lance’s hands were planted on the ground on either side of her as he knelt, nearly straddling her waist. Lance and Katie stared at each other for just a few seconds, the air filled with nothing but the sound of them breathing. The pair didn’t waste any time or words as they began to frantically strip out of their clothing.   
   
Katie tugged her shirt up first, shuffling around on the ground and grunting softly as she freed her petite breasts. She couldn’t quite get it all the way off from her position beneath Lance, but as long as he got a look at her tits, she reasoned, it was fine. She did, however, manage to strip out of her pants. The tight, hip-hugging lower half of her bodysuit peeled away from her lower lips with a not-insignificant degree of difficulty. The fabric was slightly wedged in her slit, and she shuddered a bit at the sensation of pulling it away. Once she managed that, though, slipping out of her combination boots-pants was an easy task. Before long, Katie was naked from the waist down, her smooth, pink-flushed pubic mound radiating a soft heat as her lower lips twitched ever so slightly and a little bead of nectar dribbled onto the cave floor. She looked up at Lance eagerly as he followed suit in his attempt to get naked.   
   
His shirt came off with no problem. In a matter of seconds, Lance’s slim, toned upper body was exposed, and Katie silently thanked her lucky stars for the tall hunk of eye-candy that was her boyfriend. Her appreciation of him quickly gave way as his head got stuck in his shirt. A few muffled grunts, some squirming, and a bit of chuckling from Katie later, and he was free. Lance gasped, tossed his shirt aside, and grinned down at Katie, pointing finger-guns at her. She rolled her eyes as he slipped his thumbs into his waistband and began to tug his pants down. The lower half of Lance’s outfit wasn’t about to come completely off unless he climbed off of Katie – and there was no  _way_ he was about to do that – so he settled for simply tugging his pants down a bit. He pulled just enough for his cock and balls to spring free. The moment his stiff member was unleashed, Katie’s eyes widened, and she let out a soft purr in appreciation of the sight. Before either of them got too lost in the moment, though, Katie pushed Lance up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
   
“Lance,” she began, her voice heavy with arousal. “I want you to fuck me against the wall.”  
   
“Really?” Lance asked, a bit of concern in his voice. “You mean, like, against the rocks?”  
   
“I know what I’m about, babe,” Katie replied confidently.   
   
She slipped away from Lance, swaying her hips as seductively as she could manage as she walked over to the wall. She planted her hands firmly against the rocks, bent over, and spread her legs. Lance felt his heart skip a beat at the sight. Katie’s tight, pink little pussy was visibly steaming as it dripped with anticipation. Little rivulets of arousal dribbled down her inner thighs, and as Lance walked toward her, staring blankly at the warm, inviting hole between her legs, he swore he could smell her sweetness in the air. Katie’s body was practically screaming to Lance just how ready she was for him. As he took his position behind her, his hands on her waist and his cock resting neatly between her tight butt cheeks, she turned her head to give him a bit of last-minute advice.  
   
“Let’s start slow and try to ease into it, okay?” Katie suggested. “We don’t want everyone at the party to key into what we’re up to in here…”  
   
“Oh, Holy Crow, I don’t know if I even care right now,” Lance muttered, wrapping a shaky hand around his girth.   
   
He slowly, deliberately positioned his cockhead, pressing his tip firmly against Katie’s wet, quivering opening. Taking a deep breath and holding it, Lance began to push forward agonizingly slowly. Katie gasped, her nails scraping against the cave wall as she bit her lip hard to keep from moaning at the sensation of Lance’s shaft slowly sinking into her dripping-wet sex.   
   
“Th-That’s it,” Katie squeaked. “Just  _sloooowly_ come inside of me…”  
   
Lance groaned softly, slipping deeper and deeper into Katie’s tight womanhood. Her inner walls squeezed his girth, twitching around him occasionally as he sank inside.   
   
“Ah, jeez, Katie,” Lance gasped as he reached his approximate halfway point. “You feel amazing…  _Ooohhh… OOOOOHHH QUIZNAK, NO!”_  
  
Lance stammered in panic, quickly pulling out of Katie and clapping a hand over his mouth to keep quiet. He let out a muffled scream as he frantically flailed his free hand.   
   
“What!? What’s wrong!?” Katie blurted out, craning her neck to see Lance.   
   
“I-I-I JUST REMEMBERED!” Lance sputtered. “I CAME INSIDE YOU WHEN WE HAD SEX BEFORE! I WASN’T WEARING A CONDOM!”  
   
“Oh. Is… Is that it?” Katie asked, decidedly nonplussed.   
   
“What do you  _mean,_ ‘Is that it!?’” Lance practically wheezed in his panic. “What if you get pregnant!? We can’t have you fighting Lotor with a baby running around! Not to mention we gotta get married, and you haven’t even met my parents yet, and-,”  
   
“Lance- Lance,  _shh…”_  
  
Katie turned around and pressed two fingers to Lance’s lips, silencing him.   
   
“I appreciate the concern, but it’s alright,” she continued, smiling reassuringly. “The next day, Allura gave me some crazy Altean birth control cherry… things… They’re like, a thousand percent effective, and they’re really tasty, so trust me…”  
   
Katie smirked, folded her hands behind her head, and gave Lance the very best pelvic thrust she could manage, cocking her hips and pointing her bare cunt right at him.   
   
“You can cum inside me as many times as you want, because  _this_ oven ain’t cooking any buns any time soon!”  
   
Lance practically deflated as he sighed in relief, wiping the sweat from his brow.   
   
 _“PHEW!_ That’s a load off my mind!” he gasped.   
   
“Speaking of loads…”  
   
Lance looked up to find that Katie was already back in position, biting her lip as she glanced back at him. She swayed her hips, wiggling her butt enticingly.  
   
“How about I help you blow yours?” she suggested with a wink.   
   
Lance stammered excitedly, nodding furiously as he scrambled back into position. He didn’t exactly take his time, pushing right into Katie’s eager little cunny and sliding in as deep as he could manage. He groaned softly as he hilted her, tightening his grip on her waist just a bit as he reached full-stop. Katie shuddered at the sensation of Lance’s full, throbbing length sinking into her all at once.   
   
“ _Oooohhh, fuck me,_ you fill me up so good!” she growled.    
   
“Oh, I’ll do more than just that,” Lance chimed in with a smirk.   
   
With his hands firmly planted on Katie’s cheeks, Lance began to thrust. Right from the start, he was already faster than their first lovemaking session back in the castle. The way Lance saw it, without any “parental supervision” from Allura, he was free to be a bit more daring. Katie seemed to love it. Every inch of Lance’s cock sliding in and out of her, every little  _smack_ of his hips against her butt, every little squeeze he gave her was pure ecstasy. She kept her head turned so she could watch him while he fucked her. Lance’s mouth hung open slightly, and he kept his eyes fixed on Katie’s. His expression was one just about as blissful as hers. His cheeks were red, his eyes were hazy with lust, and his breath began to mist in the cool, underground air to mingle with the steam rising from his and Katie’s bodies. Katie found herself backing into Lance before long, rolling her hips in time with his thrusts in an attempt to get him just a bit deeper inside of her.   
   
Katie repositioned herself after a minute or so, stepping forward so she wasn’t bent over quite so far. Lance followed, leaning forward a bit and moving a hand up to cup one of Katie’s petite, bouncing tits. She moaned, greatly appreciative of Lance’s gesture as he pinched her nipple and squeezed her breast. Lance’s other hand was busy exploring Katie’s lower body. In stark contrast to the playful spanks and slaps of their first lovemaking session, Lance let his fingers trace delicate, gentle paths along Katie’s thighs and rear. He gave her a little squeeze or a soft caress here and there, but nothing more than that. He reached around beneath Katie’s waist and let his hand slip a bit lower. The yelp from Katie and the way she lifted a leg, curled her toes, and shivered told him that he found her clit. She clenched her teeth as, somehow, she managed to stave off an orgasm. Lance could make out soft squeaking coming from Katie as she squeezed her eyes shut and her body shook.  
   
“L-Lance,” Katie managed to grunt through gritted teeth. “I w-want you… to pick me up… and  _FUCK_ me into the walls.”  
   
Lance slowed his thrusts just a bit, chuckling at Katie’s eagerness.   
   
“What’s up with you, anyway? D-  _Ohhh, Crow…_ Do you have a friction fetish or something?”  
   
“NO MORE QUESTIONS, JUST DO IT!” Katie half-screamed, half-begged.   
   
Lance shrugged and pulled out, readying himself just in time for Katie to spin around and jump into his arms. He caught her, clutching her rear as she desperately tried to impale herself on his cock. He managed to take control for long enough to keep her from hurting herself, and managed to slowly lower her into place. She moaned loudly the whole time Lance penetrated her, only managing to keep quiet when she was biting his shoulder. She wrapped her legs around Lance’s waist and her arms around his shoulders just as Lance began to fuck her again. She drew in shaky breaths, grunting and moaning with each thrust as she was pounded against the rocky cave wall. Her moans quickly got heavier, and her breathing more labored as Lance fucked her into the wall. Lance was gasping for air as well, the wet  _slaps_ and dull  _thuds_ of his and Katie’s rough sex filling the air, growing louder as he quickly climbed toward his peak.   
   
Katie stared at Lance with an intense passion which was practically drowned in lust. Her mouth hung open in ecstasy – and a bit of pain as the rocks scraped against her back – and her moans became interspersed with tiny little squeaks and whimpers as heat, pressure, and desire boiled up in her core. She knew that there was absolutely no stopping her climax this time.   
   
“L-Lance,” Katie gasped desperately, tightening her grip on him. “I-I’m going to  _CUM!”_  
  
Katie inhaled sharply in preparation, ready to let loose as Lance drilled her against the wall. Before she climaxed, however, Lance dove in. He locked lips with her, bucking his hips and moaning as he returned the favor for her surprise kiss earlier. Katie’s eyes went wide, and then fluttered closed again as she and Lance both reached their limit. She held him tight, digging her nails into his back and locking her ankles together behind him as a warm, pleasant rush of love spilled into her. She relished in the warm wetness of Lance’s tongue as he explored her mouth and simultaneously emptied his load into her womb. Shot after shot, twitch after twitch, they stayed locked together, riding out their glow together until, finally, they were both spent. Lance broke the kiss, gasping for breath as he stumbled forward, resting against an effectively-sandwiched Katie as they both caught their breath.  
   
“W-Wow,” Katie gasped. “Was that… was that payback for earlier?”  
   
“Nope. Just some special treatment for my special lady,” Lance replied with a wink.   
   
“Alright, Casanova,” Katie snorted. “We’d better get back before someone realizes what’s up.”  
   
Reluctantly, they began the process of getting disentangled from each other, and the even longer process of cleaning up before heading back to the party.   
   
\---  
   
“… and  _that_ is the proper way to clean a Balmeran crystal of any space-gunk buildup! Now, I hope you’re listening, because this next part-,”  
   
“Hey, Keith! Where’d everybody go?”  
   
Lance interrupted Corran’s decidedly mind-numbing speech to a decidedly uninterested Keith by jostling the Red Paladin out of his nap. Keith bolted upright, reaching for his Bayard and taking a sleepy swing at Lance before tumbling backwards off the rock he was sitting on.   
   
“ _HABBAWHASSIT, I’MAWAKE!”_ Keith blurted out, frantically dusting himself off and springing back up into his seat. “Huh? What’s- Oooohhh, come  _on!_ We’re still here?  _Ugh…_ Well, to answer your question, I have absolutely no idea where everyone else is… but Corran here has been eating up stories about just about every rock on this whole planet… Maybe the others went to check out some rocks like you guys did.”  
   
Katie and Lance pursed their lips, awkwardly – yet knowingly – exchanging a quick glance.   
   
“Yeah,” Katie replied, nodding. “Checking out the rocks. That’s what we did.”  
   
“Yep,” Lance confirmed. “Great rocks.  _Really_ interesting rocks. The best rocks.”  
   
The pair took a seat opposite Keith and Corran, and Katie took hold of Lance’s hand when no one was looking, lacing her fingers together with his. She gave him a warm smile, shuffling up close to him and snuggling against him. She realized that, whenever Lance was around, there was never a dull moment. Even sitting on a rock, listening to Corran go on about ancient rock rituals was a good time with Lance. Katie became more and more happy with each passing moment that she finally went ahead and fessed up her feelings.   
   
Out of the corner of her eye, Katie noticed Hunk coming back into the main chamber from another cave. He was fumbling with his belt, and Katie assumed he’d just had to use the bathroom, but then Shay nervously stepped out after him. Katie only barely stifled her gasp as Hunk turned around and frantically wiped some white goo off of Shay’s lips.   
   
 _Well, I guess it was more a matter of WHEN than IF…_  
  
As Hunk and Shay took their seats with the group, Katie saw Allura and Shiro – both in pristine condition – returning from yet another cave. Their nearly-immaculate condition made Katie suspicious, and the slight hitch in Allura’s step made her raise an eyebrow at the princess.   
   
“So,” Allura began, beaming at the Paladins as she moved to take a seat on a rock. “Is everyone enjoying the-  _MMMnnnnnfff…”_  
  
A visible shiver ran up the princess’s spine the moment her rear made contact with her seat. Her eye twitched, and she clenched her teeth, balling her fists in pain. She cut off her pained moan, forcing herself back into a composed state as she finished her question.   
   
“F-festivities?”  
   
“You okay, Allura?” Lance asked, noticing her discomfort.   
   
“Oh, yes, perfectly fine,” Allura replied with a disarming smile and nod. “I just sat on a hard c-,”  
   
“ _ROCK!”_ Shiro blurted out. “Sh-She sat on a rock! There was a- uh, a stalagmite, and- and she fell… on it… yeah…”  
   
Shiro’s nervous chuckle was accompanied by a smug grin from Allura, who eyed him with a cockiness that Katie couldn’t help but giggle at.   
   
 _There probably wasn’t anything small about that rock,_ Katie mused.  _Ooh! That reminds me…_  
  
She rummaged through her backpack and retrieved a blank container. She popped it open, pulled out a small, cherry-like birth control pill, and popped it in her mouth.   
   
“I say, Pidge, aren’t those Altean Chi-,”  
   
“Cherry treats, yes!” Allura cut in, nudging Corran’s arm. “Very perceptive of you, Corran!”  
   
“ _Oooh,_ cherry!” Hunk drooled. “Can I have one?”  
   
“No, Hunk, you may not,” Allura replied sternly. “I made them  _specifically_ for Pidge!”  
   
“Aw, man… Well, I’m not sharing my glass cookies with you!” Hunk huffed. “Oh… Who am I kidding? I totally will!”  
   
“It’s cool, Hunk. They’re more sour than sweet, anyway,” Katie lied through her teeth as the taste of the richest, creamiest peanut butter she ever tasted flooded her mouth. “You probably wouldn’t like ‘em.”  
   
She finished up her Altean miracle pill and patted her knees, kicking her legs as everyone sat in silence.   
   
“So,” Lance piped up, clearing his throat to break the awkward stretch of silence that had suddenly fallen over the group. “Anyone up for coming back out here next year?”  
   
“Yes!” called everyone but Keith.   
   
“No!” Keith grumbled, crossing his arms.   
   
“Sorry, motion carries,” Lance replied, shrugging in a decidedly smug, unapologetic manner.   
   
“I hate you guys,” Keith groaned.   
   
Katie giggled softly, looking contentedly up at Lance as he joined the others in a round of hearty laughter. Katie’s lips formed into a happy smile, and, in that moment, as she wrapped her arm around Lance’s and clung tightly to him, there was nowhere else she’d rather be.


	2. Undercover Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge wants to give Lance a surprise blowjob for their one-month anniversary, but the other Paladins keep interrupting!  
> Instead of doing the rational thing and waiting for some privacy, she decides to suck Lance off under his desk...

“Pidge?  _Hellooooo! Piiiidge!”_  
  
Lance called out for his girlfriend as he wandered through the halls of the Castle of Lions. The other Paladins were enjoying some downtime in their rooms, so the castle was largely deserted. Lance had planned on making full use of the privacy with Katie, but that was easier said than done, considering the fact that she was currently nowhere to be found.   
   
 _Where IS she?_ Lance thought, grumbling to himself.  _I’ve checked everywhere… It’s not like her to just disappear like this…_  
  
Lance  _had,_ in fact, checked just about everywhere he could think of. He’d checked the Green Lion, he’d checked Katie’s makeshift game room, and he’d even checked under the kitchen sink for her. After nearly a full hour or so of searching, though, Lance shrugged, let out a resigned sigh, and headed back to his room.   
   
 _Oh well. I’m sure she’ll pop up eventually… I just hope it’s soon, though… Can’t forget to give her that thing._  
  
Lance yawned and plopped into his chair, cracking his knuckles before turning his computer on. He plugged in a pair of big, green headphones he’d “borrowed” from Katie, nervously glanced around – despite the fact that he was in his own room – and began rapidly clicking through folders. First came “Stuff,” then “More Stuff,” then “Private Stuff,” then “SUPER Private Stuff,” followed by “Definitely Nothing Here,” and of course, “Please Stop Clicking These Folders Thanks – Love Lance.” As he finally found what he’d been after, Lance grinned and double-clicked the “hidden” video file.   
   
“Time for some Lance time,” he announced to himself, reaching beneath the desk and unzipping his pants.   
   
\---  
   
Katie drummed her fingers on her bare thigh, absentmindedly humming quietly to herself as she stared at the tiny screen playing a GalraTube video in front of her. She’d been in her current position – totally nude and curled up beneath Lance’s desk – for the better part of two hours now. Her plan had been to surprise him with a  _very_ special present for their one-month anniversary – or “Monthaversary,” according to the little note surrounded by hearts on Katie’s calendar. For once, her small size turned out to be quite the blessing, allowing her to huddle under Lance’s desk without cramping up.   
   
 _I just wish I knew what happened to those headphones,_ she thought, fiddling with the flimsy earbuds just barely hanging onto her ears.  _I’m getting pretty sick of these dinky little things…_  
  
Just then, Katie heard the door open and close. She stifled a half-gasp, half-excited squeak, and yanked her earbuds out just in time for Lance to sit down right in front of her. He splayed his legs out, and Katie took note of the growing bulge in his pants as a series of rapid-fire clicks sounded from above her. She smirked and repositioned herself, bending forward slightly and planting her hands on her thighs as she moved to a kneeling position. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, her cheeks turning rosy pink as Lance got comfortable.   
   
It had been  _far_ too long for Katie’s liking since she got a chance to suck Lance off. She loved doing it, and she  _knew_ he loved getting it just as much. She had to hold herself back from drooling in anticipation as she imagined the creamy, savory taste that would flood her mouth before long. There was just something about Lance’s cock that was irresistibly delicious to her. Maybe she just liked the taste and that was that. Maybe she liked it because it made Lance feel good. Whatever the reason, Katie couldn’t wait to get a taste, and now was her chance.  
   
 _I need to get this RIGHT,_ Katie told herself, shuffling a bit closer to Lance as he unzipped.  _I can do this… He’ll be SO surprised!_  
  
Lance’s cock sprang free, already rock-hard and leaking pre-cum. He wasted no time in wrapping his fingers around his member and stroking, moving his hand up and down his shaft as quickly as he could. Katie leaned forward, tongue out and mouth open, ready to take her boyfriend’s thick, tantalizing cock between her lips. She stopped just shy of his slick, purplish crown, however, and closed her eyes. Katie sniffed the air, drawing in a deep breath and shuddering as her cheeks flushed from pink to red and her bare sex grew warm with arousal.   
   
The space under Lance’s desk was small. Not exactly cramped by and means for Pidge, but small enough for any smell to permeate the space she was currently occupying. Right now, that smell was  _Lance._ Katie sniffed again, and again, shivering as the mesmerizing scent of Lance’s arousal filled her nostrils. It wasn’t overbearing at all, but it kept Katie enraptured nonetheless. She’d smelled it before, of course, but never like this. In her enclosed little hideaway, Lance’s scent, normally just a bit salty and sweaty, became much more potent. Katie breathed his musk deep, savoring the near-enchanting aroma of sex as one of her hands slipped between her legs to caress her warm, quivering slit.   
   
Katie’s eyelids fluttered open, and the sight in front of her served to make her even more flustered. Her cheeks burned and her fingertips slipped across little rivulets of arousal as Lance pumped his cock right in front of her. Her breaths hitched in her throat, and her petite chest rose and fell more and more quickly as she watched her boyfriend stroke himself. His hand was coated in slippery pre, and his tip only kept pumping more and more out as he worked his manhood. His body was tight, and his toes dug into the floor as he masturbated right in front of Katie. To her, it was like he was doing it just for her, working as hard as he could to coax out a fresh, hot load to coat her in.   
   
Katie was so flustered and aroused by the situation that she had all but forgotten why she was under the desk in the first place. Her open mouth hung less than an inch from the tip of Lance’s cock. Her tongue hung out, dripping drool down her chin as her warm breath, turned to visible mist thanks to her body’s heated state of arousal, caressed Lance’s cockhead. He didn’t notice, thanks in large part to just how close he already was to release. With his head back and his eyes closed, Lance was simply too wrapped up in the noises coming through his headphones to notice his girlfriend sitting between his legs.   
   
Katie wasn’t exactly in an incredibly lucid state of mind either. Her fingers idly dragged along her puffy lower lips as she knelt in a trancelike state, her glasses fogged over and her eyes hazy with lust. She could practically taste Lance’s cock. It was  _so_ close. All she had to do was lean forward just a bit and take it into her mouth. It would be the easiest, most satisfying thing in the world right now. Unfortunately for Katie, she didn’t get a chance to do that.   
   
“ _MMMFFF! Katie!”_  
   
Lance groaned, his body tightening up as he squeezed the base of his cock. Katie’s surprised squeak turned into a muffled gurgle as the cock in front of her twitched and a thick, sticky rope of cum squirted straight into her mouth. Her surprise quickly gave way to satisfaction as the warm, salty-sweet cream splashed onto her tongue. A second blast followed quickly afterwards, filling Katie’s mouth with a pleasant amount of spunk. Finally, a third, weaker spurt caught her in the chin, sticking there as she held her mouth open, eagerly awaiting more shots – which, much to her disappointment, didn’t come.   
   
Katie knelt there for a few moments, Lance’s open load neatly pooled in her open mouth as her senses rushed back to her. Her mouth snapped shut, and, in a single gulp, she swallowed Lance’s cum. She moaned softly at the sensation of her boyfriend’s delightfully-warm, sticky jizz traveling down her throat and into her belly.   
   
 _Oh, damn that’s good,_ Pidge thought, licking her lips and scooping up a tiny extra bit of stray cum, which she greedily drank down.  _So good… Oh, GOD, I forgot how good this was…_  
  
As delicious as her boyfriend’s load may have been to Katie, a sudden realization snapped her out of her reverie, and her mood underwent a complete turnaround.   
   
 _That son of a BITCH! I spend two HOURS under his desk, waiting to suck his dick for our Monthaversary, and he has the GALL to just up and jerk off into my mouth after TWO MINUTES!?_  
  
“I DON’T THINK SO!” Pidge grumbled, wiping the last bit of stray jizz from her chin. “I’d be even madder at him-  _MMF! Oh GOD!”_  
  
She slurped up the cum, shivering as she hungrily sucked on her finger.   
   
“But  _damn_ does he taste good!” she grumbled a bit more happily. “He’s lucky I love him enough to put up with this…”  
   
With that, Katie huffed, got right back into position, parted her lips, and dove in.   
   
\---  
   
Lance’s usual routine was to watch one of his favorite videos, crank one out, and relax for a few minutes after using his “special pillow case” to either catch his load or wipe it off of the underside of his desk. Today was a desk kind of day, due to how eager Lance had been in getting down to business. He sighed, stretched, and was about to get up when just about the last thing he expected to happen happened.   
   
 _Oh? OH. OH! Oooohhhhhh…_  
   
A pair of soft, warm, skilled, familiar lips wrapped themselves around his still-twitching cock. Lance gasped softly as he felt an accompanying tongue glide along the underside of his shaft. Soft  _slurps_ sounded from beneath the desk as more and more of his member was enveloped in a pleasant, warm wetness. More than a few questions popped into Lance’s head, accompanied by a few conflicting emotions. The lips sealed around his girth pulled back until only his tip was wrapped up. Lance groaned, slumping back into his chair as he felt the tongue flicking back and forth across his glans.   
   
Lance glanced down to see the culprit. Just as he’d suspected, it was his beautiful, sneaky girlfriend, Katie, who was glaring right back up at him with a mix of mischief and poutiness as she engaged in a good old-fashioned bit of cock-worship. She pulled back, letting Lance’s cock  _pop_ free before tenderly supporting it in her hand, letting the spit-soaked shaft rest on her palm. She kept her gaze locked to Lance’s eyes as she slowly dragged her tongue down the side of his member, savoring the taste of every single inch of his thick, warm, throbbing shaft before pressing her nose to his stubbly pubic mound, stopping for a quick sniff, and dragging her tongue right back up to his tip. She pulled back only after pressing her lips to his pinkish-purple crown for a quick kiss, sucking just a bit as her lips finally left her boyfriend’s cock.   
   
 _Oh, YEAH! GO, PIDGE!_ cheered a voice in Lance’s head.   
   
He leaned back, folding his arms behind his head and grinning as he looked down, his cock twitching a bit as he took in Katie’s needy stare. Her pouty lips gleamed from all the spit and pre-cum that coated them, and Lance couldn’t think of much else aside from the desire to see them wrapped back around his manhood.   
   
 _Wait a minute…_  
  
Lance blinked in confusion before finally snapping back to reality.   
   
“ _KATIE!?_ Wh- What are you doing down there!?” he stammered, scooting back a bit in his chair. “And how long have you been, uh… watching me, anyway?”  
   
“Oh, just-  _Sluuuurp!_ Just about-  _MMF!_ Two hours or so by my count,” Katie replied between gratuitous licks and slurps. “I’m-  _Slurp! Mmm, so GOOD!_ I’m just giving my boyfriend his Monthaversary present…  _SLUUURP!_ Like any good girlfriend would…”  
   
“ _Mmf- Ah! Aaahhh…_ So th- _this_ is the-  _Ooohkay!_ big surprise you mentioned last m- _aaah!_  month,” Lance remarked between groans and moans. “Y’kn _ooooh!_ Y’know, it’s kind _aaah_ funny… I always th _oooo_ ught you were all about-  _hhhhngh!_ taking charge, or whatever… Never thought you were a big fan of the wh _oooh_ le ‘on your knees and ready to please’ thing…”  
   
“ _Mmmmwah!_ Hey! Just because I am an  _incredibly_ skilled Paladin warrior,” Pidge began, not bothering to pause her efforts between Lance’s legs. “ _Slurp!_  Who just so happens to be  _way_ smarter than the rest of the team…  _Mmmmf!_ doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to get on my knees…  _Schlurp!_ and enjoy my boyfriend’s big…  _Slurp!_ fat…  _Gulp!_ cock…  _SLUUURP!_ whenever I want!”  
   
“ _Oof!_ Y-Yeah, you tell ‘em, Katie!” Lance groaned, practically cross-eyed as his girlfriend turned her full attention back to sucking him off.   
   
With her cheeks puffed out just a bit, Katie closed her eyes and sealed her lips tight around Lance’s cock. She quickly fell into a rhythm, gliding up and down his shaft while one hand caressed his balls and the other worked in tandem with her lips to tease his member. Her tongue slid along his underside, and, much to her delight, there was no shortage of flavor for her to enjoy. Every move she made seemed to draw just a bit more of Lance’s taste into her mouth. She could plainly taste his arousal thanks to the sizeable dollops of pre-cum which oozed into her mouth occasionally. She made sure to give him a good squeeze on occasion to coax out just a bit more.   
   
Lance sighed contentedly, closing his eyes and reaching down to plant a hand on Katie’s head. He ran his fingers through her silky, sandy-brown hair, gently rubbing her head and guiding her movements as she eagerly worked his cock. Katie moved deeper and deeper, swallowing up more and more of Lance’s shaft as she went. Lance chewed his lip and began to softly rock his hips in time with Katie’s movements. He could already feel the pressure and heat in his body building back up, despite having unloaded so recently. He leaned back, letting himself relax as his girlfriend brought him closer and closer to-   
   
“Hey, Lance!” called Shiro as he opened the door, not bothering to knock.   
   
Katie squealed in fear and surprise, freezing with most of Lance’s cock in her mouth as Lance hurriedly released her head and slapped both of his hands onto the surface of his desk. He bolted upright and gave Shiro the most nonchalant smile he could manage, considering the circumstances.   
   
“I noticed you didn’t log in for your training session earlier,” Shiro said, walking up to the desk and leaning against it. “Everything okay?”  
   
“O-Oh, yeah! Yeah, I was just- I wasn’t really feeling up to it today,” Lance stammered, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “I… Well, you see…”  
   
Katie waited impatiently, moving her tongue just enough to keep Lance from going soft in her mouth without stimulating him  _too_ much. She didn’t want him to blow his load into her mouth with Shiro standing just in front of him.   
   
 _I wish he’d hurry up…_ Katie thought, frustrated.  
   
Suddenly, a mischievous idea popped into her head. If her mouth hadn’t been full of cock, she would have been wearing a wicked grin. She planted one hand on Lance’s thigh, wrapped her thumb and forefinger around his shaft, and began to move again.   
   
 _Shiro’s a pretty straightforward kind of guy… Maybe I should switch things up for Lance to set the mood… Let’s see how he likes THIS…_  
  
“So yeah, anyway, I was working on Blue, and I pulled a  _HUGE_ muscle, so I had to skip today,” Lance explained, essentially talking in circles as he tried to formulate an excuse to Shiro. “But I’ll be sure to pull a double shift tomorr _oooooooooohhhhhh!”_  
  
Lance nervously stole a glance downward. Katie was staring right back up at him, her big, brown eyes gleaming behind foggy glasses as she blatantly sucked him off right in front of Shiro. Katie’s current method could be described as “utilitarian;” nothing fancy, but  _definitely_ still pleasurable – essentially a to-the-point, almost businesslike blowjob. She bobbed her head in a simple rhythm, quietly  _slurping_ as she went, and gently stroked the base of Lance’s cock. Lance forced himself to look away, quickly finding the sight of his girlfriend’s “I’m sucking your dick  _RIGHT_ in front of him and he has  _NO_ idea” face to be just a bit too much to handle. He propped his elbow up on his desk and rested his chin in his palm, sweating just a bit as he nervously smiled at Shiro.   
   
“Are… you alright?” Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow. “Maybe I should-,”  
   
Lance let out a high-pitched squeal, frantically shaking his head and raising his hand to stop Shiro from stepping around the desk.   
   
“ _I’M FINE_!” he squeaked a few octaves higher than usual. “It’s just- My- The cramp! Yeah! My cramp’s acting  _uuuuuhhhhp!_ I don’t want it to get any worse, s _ooooohhh_ just let me rest up, okay?”  
   
“Well, if you say so,” Shiro shrugged, returning to his jovial, “team dad” self. “Just don’t push yourself too hard tomorrow, okay? Don’t want your leg to explode or something while we’re in the field!”  
   
“ _HAHAHA!_ G-Good one, Shir _oooh!”_ Lance grimaced, awkwardly winking and pointing finger-guns as Shiro headed for the door. “D _oooh_ n’t you worry about me!”  
   
“Yeah,” Shiro replied, cocking his head. “Well, take care of yourself, Lance.”  
   
With that, he slipped out the door. The moment his door was closed, Lance let out a relieved sigh, which quickly turned into a drawn-out moan. He returned his attention beneath the desk, glaring at an incredibly-smug Katie, who returned his glare with a wink and a sly look as she pulled back, letting her lips drag along his cock before finally letting it free with a soft  _pop._ She kept stroking him – a bit more eagerly than she had been a few moments ago – as he caught his breath.   
   
“ _WHAT_ were you thinking!?” Lance hissed, wiping sweat from his forehead. “Shiro was  _RIGHT THERE!”_  
   
“The better question is; why didn’t you lock your door?” Katie asked in a snarky tone, sticking her tongue out at Lance before stealing a quick lick of his cockhead.   
   
“Hey, I was only planning on being in here for, like, five minutes!” Lance retorted with a huff. “And I  _definitely_ wasn’t expecting you to be hiding under there waiting to gobble my-,”  
   
“ _HEY, LANCE!”_  
  
“Di _iiiiii- HI, HUNK!”_ Lance squeaked, firmly gripping the edge of his desk.   
   
Hunk stood in the doorway, a tray of glass cookies in his hand and a wide grin on his face. He took one of the cookies and popped the whole thing into his mouth. The sound of crunching glass accompanied his announcement.   
   
“Check it out!” he began. “I figured out how to bake chocolate chips into the glass cookies!”  
   
He took a big bite of another cookie, causing Lance to wince slightly at the shattering glass.   
   
“ _Yhu wamf wum?”_ he asked through a mouthful of chocolate, holding out a cookie to Lance.   
   
“ _Ummm…”_  
  
Lance drummed his fingers on the desk, trying his very best to articulate some sort of response as Katie once again switched up her tactics beneath the desk. Now, she gently pressed her lips to Lance’s balls and gave his pouch a series of soft, tender kisses. She kept his cock pointed upward, and gently rubbed the underside with her palm as she worked on his balls. After getting in a fair amount of kisses, she worked her way up, dragging her lips up Lance’s shaft. She gave him some quick licks and kisses as she went, but never took him into her mouth. Once she reached his tip, she focused most of her attention on his glans. Her hands slowly, tenderly caressed his shaft, squeezing and rubbing as her lips moved around his head, kissing and licking and gently suckling. Her goal right now was to tease him, nothing more.   
   
 _Hunk’s a sweet guy… a little naïve, but still sweet,_ Katie mused.  _I don’t think I could bring myself to suck Lance off in front of him… Well, maybe if I was REALLY horny…_  
  
Lance had, by now, begun to get over the nervousness of speaking to his teammates while his girlfriend was stealthily sucking him off. He certainly enjoyed the gentler, loving style of attention Katie was currently giving him under the desk. The only concern he had was getting caught. He  _really_ didn’t want to get caught by his team. He knew he would never live it down, and neither would Katie. Lance cleared his throat and awkwardly waved his hand at Hunk.   
   
“Y’know, I’m actually still full from Lunch,” he said. “So I’ll pass. Thanks, though!”  
   
“Alright, but if you change you mind…”   
   
Hunk tossed a cookie toward Lance, and it landed on his desk.   
   
“Later, buddy!” Hunk called, stuffing another cookie into his mouth as he left.   
   
“ _Aww,_ that was sweet of him!” Katie remarked. “Quick, gimme a bite of that cookie!”  
   
“Is now  _really_ the best time?” asked Lance.   
   
“What better chance will I get to see how glass cookies taste with your cock?”   
   
“You’ve got a point there,” Lance sighed.   
   
He broke off a piece of the cookie and handed it down to Katie, who ate it out of his hand. He looked at the remainder of the cookie on his desk, shrugged, and popped it into his mouth.   
   
“ _Hhmph!_ Wow!” Katie remarked around her mouthful of cookie. “ _He achkshlly ght hmphs shtff- GULP!_ He actually got this stuff to taste like the real thing! How does he do that?”  
   
“Hunk is like, an artist with food,” Lance remarked. “Give him a pile of garbage and he can turn it into a gourmet meal. I’m just glad he didn’t see you down there, ‘cause he’d be  _really-,”_  
  
“ _PALADIN BLUE!”_  
  
“ _KAFF! HACK! HHRK!_ I WASN’T DOING ANYTHING!” Lance sputtered, coughing up his cookie.   
   
Allura hurried up to Lance’s desk, planting both hands on it and leaning toward him.  
   
“That’s good!” she remarked with a quick nod. “Because I need your help!”  
   
Katie’s eye twitched as she waited, impatiently, with the very tip of Lance’s cock in her mouth. She was getting more than a bit tired of all the interruptions –  _especially_ considering the fact that this was meant to be Lance’s special gift – and at this point, she honestly wanted nothing more than a bit of peace and quiet to suck a nice, hot load out of her boyfriend.   
  
“Okay, but what do you need my-,”   
   
Lance stopped short, inhaling sharply as he felt Katie start to glide down his cock. She wrapped both hands around his base, squeezing and stroking as she bobbed her head. Lance managed to hold back an outburst this time, but the sensation of Katie’s warm, wet mouth swallowing up his shaft was still enough to put him on edge.   
   
 _Juuuust like she taught me,_ Katie thought smugly, remembering the night Allura had coached her through her first time with Lance.  _I wonder how she’d feel knowing I was putting her lessons to use right in front of her?_  
  
Katie was feeling just about as smug as she possibly could. She slid up and down rhythmically, her mouth feeling like wet silk to Lance as she sucked him off. She wasn’t quite throating him, but she did manage to get a fair amount of his length into her mouth. She listened in on Lance and Allura’s conversation, a mischievous, sly smugness welling in her chest as she bobbed her head,  _slurping_ and  _sucking_ on her boyfriend’s cock as their commander stood right in front of them both.   
   
“I need the access code for the blasted armory!” Allura explained, exasperated. “The quiznakking keycard isn’t working!”  
   
“R-Right… I think Ka _aaahhh I mean_ Pidge changed all the codes after that break-in,” Lance replied, a slight increase in pressure around the base of his cock alerting him to his near-mistake. “The master code should be 91084, I think.”  
   
“Thank you, Lance!” Allura beamed, heading back for the door. “That Galra filth won’t be getting off  _this_ ship in one piece! Have fun!”  
   
With a quick wink, she darted out the door.   
   
“Have fun?” Lance muttered.   
   
“Did she say  _Galra?”_ asked Katie, stopping for a moment to peek up between Lance’s legs.   
   
“I’m sure she’ll handle it,” Lance said, shrugging off Allura’s wink and remark. “Let’s just get back to our special time, okay?”  
   
“Wow, you’re pretty casual all of a sudden,” Katie chuckled.   
   
“Well, I’m feeling pretty confident after having three different people bust in here and  _not_ catch us,” Lance remarked, grinning. “I think I can just relax and let my amazing girlfriend do what she does best…”  
   
Katie giggled softly before getting back to work. She parted her lips and slid Lance’s cock right back into her mouth, effortlessly sinking down to the position she’d been in a few moments ago. Lance, feeling much more confident that the luxury of privacy would last, leaned back, closed his eyes, and let his girlfriend give him his present. Katie was moving as fast as she could, loudly  _slurping_ as she eagerly bobbed her head, letting out muffled moans and grunts as she greedily worked Lance’s saliva-coated shaft. Drool ran down her chin and dripped between Lance’s thighs as Katie brought him nearer and nearer to orgasm. He groaned and took hold of Katie’s head again, his body tensing up as he neared the cusp of release. A few more seconds would be all it took to-  
   
“ _LANCE YOU GOTTA HELP ME!”_  
  
“Oh come  _ON!”_  
  
Standing in the doorway, breathing heavily, was Keith, covered in what appeared to be purple body paint. For a moment, Lance almost mistook him for a Galra.   
   
“I was cooking with Hunk and I got covered in some kind of goo and now Allura thinks I’m a Galra and she’s hunting me down,” Keith gasped. “ _YOU GOTTA HIDE ME!”_  
  
Lance was about to respond when he noticed, strangely enough, that he was feeling  _nothing._ He glanced down to find that Katie was gently pinching the tip of his cock between her thumb and forefinger, pressing a finger to her lips to  _shush_ Lance. He gasped softly when he realized just how close he’d been to climaxing. His balls were tight, his cock was throbbing, and he was breathing heavily. His body was practically screaming at him for release, but Katie – as well as Keith, of course – was effectively plugging him up. Being stuck just on the edge of release and experiencing the sensation of a denied orgasm,  _plus_ all the interruptions he’d already been through sent Lance over the top.   
   
“ _GET OUT OF HERE, GALRA KEITH!”_ he yelled, angrily pointing toward the door. “ _NO ONE LIKES YOU!”_  
  
Keith’s face fell into the most exaggerated, dejected expression Lance had ever seen. He hung his head and slowly shuffled back into the hall, sniffling softly as he glanced over his shoulder to give Lance one last watery-eyed look before the door closed. Lance sighed and turned back to Katie.   
   
“Why’d you stop me that time?” he asked, a bit of disappointment in his voice. “I was  _so_ close!”  
   
“Did you  _really_ want to cum to the sight of purple, gooey Keith?” Katie asked, stifling a giggle.   
   
Lance blinked a few times, then shuddered.   
   
“Ho-ly Crow, no I did not!” he replied with a grimace. “What did I do to deserve such a genius girlfriend?”  
   
“Honestly? You make me laugh,” Katie replied matter-of-factly. “Plus, it helps that you’ve got such a nice, tight body…  _Aaaand_ another extra little something…”  
   
She winked and moved back into position, eager to finally finish what she started. Lance, finally certain that there would be no further interruptions, sighed and leaned back as Katie hurried to swallow his cock back up. All the stopping and edging had him at peak sensitivity, and he was quickly building back up to the point of release. Intermittent, wet sounds from beneath the desk told him that Katie was just as eager as he was, but a little, nagging memory at the back of his mind suddenly came into play. Lance thought back to something Katie had said during their first night together – and took it as an invitation.   
   
 _“Nice, hot cock…”_  
  
 _SLURP!_  
  
 _“Down my throat…”_  
  
 _SCHLURP!_  
  
 _“Whenever you want…”_  
  
 _SUCC!  
  
_  
Lance, careful not to disturb Katie’s efforts, pushed his chair back, took up a squatting position in front of her, grabbed the sides of her head, and thrust forward. Katie’s eyes went wide, and she let out a surprised gurgle as her throat suddenly bulged around Lance’s cock.   
   
 _Oh, come ON, Lance!_ Katie thought, gagging as her throat stretched a bit wider.  _This was supposed to be a nice, relaxing-_  
  
 _“GGHHHRK!”_  
  
“ _Oooohhh, Holy CROW,_ Katie,” Lance moaned, his balls slapping against his girlfriend’s chin. “Your throat feels  _SO_ good!”  
   
Lance moaned as he began roughly fucking Katie’s mouth. Katie braced herself against Lance’s thighs and let out a series of gags and sputters as tears welled in her eyes and her cheeks turned bright-red. Spit ran down her chin, accompanied by cock-slime, and, despite the decidedly-rough treatment she was currently receiving – coupled with the quickly-boiling anger at Lance for face-fucking her with no warning – she was still  _immensely_ enjoying herself. Her cunt was incredibly wet, and tiny wisps of barely-visible steam floated into the air from between her legs. Sweat dripped down her body as her petite breasts bounced in time with Lance’s rough thrusts. Her glasses quickly bounced out of place and ended up precariously askew.   
   
Suddenly, Lance forced Katie’s head down and groaned. With her face hilted on Lance’s shaft, Katie felt his balls pulse against her chin. Her throat swelled slightly as Lance’s body tightened up and he let out a soft, satisfied moan. Katie’s eyelids fluttered closed, and for just a few moments, she wasn’t so upset with Lance.   
   
As her boyfriend’s hot, sticky cum gushed down her throat, Katie did nothing but swallow. She sucked as well as she could on the base of Lance’s shaft as he pumped thick, creamy wads of spunk into her belly. Katie slid a hand between Lance’s thighs and caressed his taut, rhythmically-pulsing pouch as he emptied himself down her throat. Finally, after what Katie felt to be just a bit too little time, Lance sighed contentedly, released her head, and pulled out.   
   
Katie coughed and sputtered, gasping for air as spit and slime dribbled down her chin. She wiped her mouth and readjusted her glasses before fixing Lance with a smug look. She was proud that she’d managed to swallow every last drop of his load – a stark difference from the first time she’d sucked him off. Lance returned her look with an exhausted grin, chuckling softly and rubbing the back of his neck as his erection finally began to soften. Katie pulled herself out from under the desk and knelt in front of Lance.  
   
“Normally, I’d be upset that you didn’t warn me,” she chided. “But  _DAMN_ did that feel good! Did you-  _HEY!_ Wait a minute… Are those  _my_ headphones?”  
   
As she pulled herself back to her feet, Katie accidentally tapped the spacebar on Lance’s computer.   
   
“Where did you even get these?” she asked.   
   
 _“Lance! Oh, LANCE!”_  
  
Katie raised an eyebrow. She definitely heard  _someone_ yelling Lance’s name just now. It was distant, but very distinct. There was no mistaking it. It took her a few moments to realize the fact that the sound was coming from her headphones.   
   
“What the-,” Katie muttered, quickly snatching her headphones from Lance and putting them on her head. “What were you watching, anyway?”  
   
Katie turned around and was shocked to see  _herself._ More specifically, she was looking at a video of herself masturbating in the shower from what appeared to be a hidden camera. She was sitting on the floor, legs spread wide, as she groped her breast, fingered herself, and desperately moaned Lance’s name. Katie planted her hands on the desk and leaned in closer, a little bit confused, a little bit disgusted, and more than a bit embarrassed. Mostly, she was embarrassed that she remembered exactly when the events in the video took place –  _and_ at how turned-on she was getting watching herself masturbate.   
   
“ _AAAHN!_ S-Stupid Lance! Why is he s-so  _sexy!?”_ the recording of Katie grumbled, blushing intensely as she slid a second finger into her soaking-wet, flushed-pink cunt.   
   
Katie rested her chin in her palms, becoming genuinely intrigued as the video went on. She, for some reason, couldn’t seem to look away. There was just something enrapturing about watching herself writhing in pleasure and self-pity at the desire she had for someone she had previously thought to be unattainable.   
   
Lance, having finally composed himself enough to think, blinked in confusion at Katie. She stood right in front of him, apparently oblivious to his presence, bent over his desk with her full attention turned to a hidden-camera video of herself. Lance would have been embarrassed that she’d found the footage if it weren’t for the fact that a more pressing matter popped into his mind. The sight of Katie’s bare ass, swaying slightly as she watched the video, caused Lance’s cock to stir a bit. Her little pink pussy, still a bit wet, twitched slightly in response to whatever it was she was hearing and seeing at the moment. As tantalizing as it may have been, it also reminded Lance that four people had just barged into his room not too long ago.   
   
 _I REALLY should lock that door now,_ he thought.  _Wouldn’t want someone to come in and see… THAT._  
  
Lance took a moment to make certain his door was locked. Now,  _completely_ sure no one would interrupt, he turned his full attention back to Katie. His girlfriend was currently bent over right in front of him, as if to present herself to him. The sight of her round, firm ass swaying was practically hypnotic. That alone would have been enough for Lance, who quickly found himself walking right back to his desk with a half-hard cock. He stopped just behind Katie and stared down at her rear, dangerously close to drooling on her cheeks. Taken over by what could only be described as pure instinct, Lance removed his pants and moved even closer to Pidge, who was still enraptured by the video.  
   
“How the hell did you even get this foot _aaaAAAAAAHHHH! HOOOLY FUCK!”_  
   
Katie’s question quickly turned into a surprised squeal as she felt Lance’s tongue drag along her slit. She shuddered as he pressed his face to her sex, inhaling the scent of her arousal and slowly sliding his tongue up her quivering pussy. Droplets of Katie’s sweet nectar were lapped up almost as quickly as they appeared, and Katie’s breath began to hitch in her throat as she tightly gripped Lance’s desk. Lance ate Katie out with uncharacteristic desperation, rubbing his nose against her swollen clit, swirling his tongue around inside her twitching, wet cunt, and, of course, squeezing and massaging her butt. She chewed her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, moaning and gasping sharply as her boyfriend worked.   
   
 _“Ohhh, Lance!”_ moaned Katie through the headphones, still desperately fingering herself.   
   
“ _Ohhh,_ Lance,” Katie gasped. “Wh- Where did-  _NNAAAH!_ Where did  _this_ come from?”  
   
“I just thought my special girl deserved a special something,” Lance replied, lifting his head. “Y’know… for being so… special.”  
   
“W-Well, d _ooohhh_ n’t stop!” Katie gasped, her legs shaking.   
   
She slid her headphones back on, closing her eyes to take in the sensations flooding her body. The warmth was easily the most readily obvious. She felt like she was on fire. Her pussy was practically steaming, the pressure and warmth in her core building and building to nearly-debilitating levels as Lance pushed all the buttons he could find. Katie’s cheeks, of course, were burning up, too. Her face was bright red, and her glasses were so foggy that she may as well have taken them off. Her head dropped as Lance’s teeth gently grazed her swollen little nub, and she let out a tiny whimper of pleasure. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open, and through the haze of lust and the steamy condensation coating her lenses, she could see that her boyfriend was sporting a particularly stiff erection.   
   
“H-How…  _Mmmf!_ How are y-you st- _AAAH!_ still hard!?” she squeaked between moans.   
   
“I think that crazy mineral water Allura gave me has some side effects,” Lance answered, wiping his chin. “Now, no more questions… I’m gonna treat you right!”  
   
Katie obliged, her nails digging into the desk as Lance got right back to work. She couldn’t possibly hold back much longer. All the heat and pressure, all the lust within her threatened to boil over at any moment. Lance’s tongue teased her in the most wonderful way. He lapped at the arousal running down her thighs. He kissed her puffy, pink lips. He teased his way into her womanhood. He suckled on her clit. Everything he did sent jolts of pure, raw ecstasy coursing up Katie’s spine. Her moans turned to whimpers, her gasps turned to squeaks of pleasure, and her shivers became spasms as she quickly neared the edge of release. Her pleasure was markedly intense thanks to the sounds coming through her headphones. Listening to a recorded version of herself beg for Lance to fuck her and cry out in lonely ecstasy was doing  _something_ to Katie that she hadn’t previously thought possible. The embarrassment, the pleasure, and just a tiny bit of shame at the self-discovery all served to propel her to new heights of sensual overload.   
   
 _“Oh, GOD, Lance!”_ cried the recording, teetering on the brink of release.   
   
“ _Lance,”_ whimpered Katie, her breaths misting in the steamy air.   
   
 _“AAAAHN! FUCK ME!”_ the recording squealed, desperately trying to push herself over the edge, to no avail.   
   
“ _Fuck me,”_ Katie gasped, her nails digging grooves into Lance’s desk. “ _Please!”_  
  
“Whatever you say,” Lance replied eagerly.  
   
He quickly got to his feet, his hard cock bouncing slightly as he firmly gripped Katie’s rear. He gave her one more squeeze for good measure, grabbed his shaft, and lined up. The moment his head prodded Katie’s entrance, a shiver ran up the pair’s spines.   
   
“Put it in!” Katie whined, swaying her hips. “ _Hurry!”_  
  
Lance groaned softly as he pushed forward, his stiff cock slowly sinking into Katie’s tight, warm folds. She mewled and squeaked in pleasure, her wet cunny twitching around her boyfriend’s girth as he pushed deeper and deeper into her until, finally, he bottomed out. Lance stayed still for a few moments, letting Katie adjust to him as he took the opportunity to get a few words in while he caught his breath.   
   
“It’s been too long since we’ve done this,” he remarked.   
   
“We fucked  _yesterday,_ Lance,” Katie pointed out.   
   
“ _Exactly.”_  
  
With that, Lance pulled back and thrust forward, driving his full length into Katie and bottoming out with a wet  _slap._ Katie shivered, yelping in response. In her headphones, the wet noises of her recording’s frantic masturbation were now clearly audible over the ambience of the shower.   
   
 _“Fuck me! Fuck me!”_ begged the recording.   
   
Katie couldn’t quite form the words, but that was just what she wanted Lance to do. Luckily for her, he didn’t want anything else at the moment. He immediately fell into a rhythm that was perfect for both of them – fast, hard, and just the right amount of rough. Lance squeezed Katie’s cheeks, making sure to give her the occasional spank and pinch for good measure as she did her very best to keep her wobbly legs from giving out. She leaned on the desk for support, letting her head rest just in front of the laptop displaying her past self shamelessly moaning in an intense self-love session. Katie kept her eyes fixed on the recording of herself, watching intently as she drew nearer and nearer to orgasm – both in the video and in real life. Her moans quickly turned to cries of ecstasy which drowned out the wet  _slaps_ filling the room.   
   
“Hey, try to keep it down,” Lance groaned. “The others might hear you!”  
   
“ _NNGH!_ D-don’t care!” Katie grunted. “J-Just f-f- _FUCK ME!”_  
  
Her demand was met with little resistance from Lance, who gave her ass one more firm  _smack_ before picking up the pace. His hips slammed into Katie’s rear, his new rhythm threatening to send them both toppling forward and over the desk, which was rattling violently. Each thrust sent a ripple across Katie’s round, toned butt, and caused her modest breasts to bounce wildly. Soon enough, she found herself lying on the desk, half of her body resting on its surface as she stared, open-mouthed and panting, at herself about to cum. Lance sensed Katie’s impending climax and leaned forward, moving his hands to her chest to grope at her soft mounds as he pressed his body tight against hers.   
   
“ _Ah!_ L-Lance!” Katie whimpered. “D-Don’t pinch-  _MMF!_ so hard!”  
   
“It feels…  _Aaahhh…_ good, doesn’t it?” Lance whispered, taking a moment to nibble on Katie’s ear before continuing. “I’m about to cum…  _Nnf!_ I- I’m getting close!”  
   
“Cum inside me!” Katie begged, her breaths coming to her in short, ragged gasps. “Cum inside me!  _PLEASE!”_  
  
Katie watched, elated, as her recording finally came. She could just barely make out spurts of quim squirting from her quivering womanhood through the thin, drizzly veil of shower water. Her recorded self let out a high-pitched whine, squeezing her eyes shut tight as she buried her fingers in her sex. Her toes curled and her hips bucked as she climaxed to thoughts of Lance filling her up.   
   
Katie was thankful she didn’t have to imagine it now. She bit her lip hard, squealing in pure ecstasy as Lance buried his cock inside her. He gasped, his hot breath tickling Katie’s ear as she shuddered in orgasmic release. Lance’s manhood pulsed, throbbing powerfully within her as thick, hot strands of cum erupted from his tip. Katie could only cry out, her eyes going wide and her tongue flopping out as she finally went over the edge. Her legs threatened to give out beneath her as a flood of raw pleasure rushed through her body. Her cunt twitched rhythmically, contracting around Lance’s throbbing girth as he pumped his load into her. He groaned in response and straightened himself up, grabbing hold of one of Katie’s legs and grinding around inside her as he shot more and more spunk deep inside of her.   
   
 _“AAAAHH! LANCE!”_ Katie screamed. “Y-You’re cumming so  _much! GGGAAAHHH!_ It’s making me cum even harder!”  
   
Lance didn’t respond. With a wordless grunt, he lifted her leg up to his shoulder, leaving her with only one foot on the ground, and began to thrust again.   
   
 _“Ah! Ah! AH! S-Stop!”_ Katie squeaked, her request obviously not heartfelt. “ _I- It’s t-too- NNNAAAHHH!”_  
  
Katie squeezed her eyes shut as the already-intense sensations overwhelming her were effectively doubled. Lance’s manhood continued to throb and twitch, spewing shot after shot of fresh, hot jizz into Katie’s twitching cunny. Her climax continued as Lance’s wore on, and her body felt like it was going to melt. She stared at the video in front of her through half-lidded eyes made heavy by her lust. Her recorded self was still masturbating, twitching and bucking her hips as she fingered herself even more intensely than before. Her tongue was hanging out, and a blissful expression – not unlike the one she currently wore – was plastered on her face. Spurts of girlcum squirted from her twitching sex every few moments. She didn’t let up for a moment, working her cunt eagerly and prolonging her climax as long as she could manage. Now, though, she had Lance to do that for her.   
   
“I-If you don’t st-stop,” Katie gasped. “I’ll g _ooohhh_ crazy!”  
   
She began rolling her hips, rocking back and forth in time with Lance’s quick, hard thrusts. Lance gasped sharply in response, quickening his pace even further as he felt a fresh load of cum boiling up his shaft.   
   
“ _NNNF! KATIE!”_ he groaned. “If you move like that-, _”_  
  
“ _SHUT UP AND FUCK ME HARDER!”_ Katie squealed, barely coherent. “ _MORE! I WANT MOOOORE!”_  
  
Katie’s cheek rested on the desk, and a puddle of drool was quickly pooling around her head. Her glasses were nearly sideways, and she was practically cross-eyed from the pleasure shooting up her spine with each of Lance’s thrusts. Lance sped up as much as he could, gasping and moaning as he joined his girlfriend in pure ecstasy.   
   
“C-Can’t hold it!” he grunted.  
   
Lance drove himself forward one more time, groaning as his balls tightened up against Katie’s drenched, spasming cunt. He released her leg, letting her stand of her own fruition once again, and gave her ass a firm squeeze and spank before quickly pulling out, just in time for a fresh, hot wad of cum to explode from his tip. He stroked his cock furiously, grunting and moaning as thick, creamy spurts of jizz splattered across Katie’s butt cheeks. Still quivering from her own orgasm, Katie tried to roll over, but only made it about halfway thanks to her position. A few ropes of cum squirted onto her tits as a result. Lance, still stroking himself, gasped as another rush of spunk rushed up his shaft. He hurried to Katie’s side, grabbing her head as another few shots caught her in the face, splattering all over her burning-red cheeks and her forehead. Her head still swimming with lust, Katie leaned forward just as Lance presented his twitching cock to her. She wrapped her lips around his tip and bobbed her head as well as she could, loudly  _slurping_ as she desperately milked the very last drops of jizz from his hot, pulsing shaft. Finally, with a contented sigh, Lance backed away. Katie held her mouth open, showing off the rather impressive oral creampie Lance had left her with. She swished his jizz around with her tongue, savoring the taste for a few moments before closing her mouth and gulping it down.   
   
Katie’s body finally gave out and, with the last bit of her energy, she pulled her headphones off, letting them fall with a clatter onto the desk, next to her glasses. She slumped, exhausted, onto the floor, gasping for air as she knelt in front of Lance’s desk. Thick, sticky cum slowly oozed from her freshly-fucked pussy, pooling on the floor between her thighs. Lance wiped his forehead, huffed, and collapsed into his chair, panting just as hard as Katie as they both caught their breath.   
   
“S-So…  _Huff! Huff!_ H-How was  _that_ for a Monthaversary present?” Katie gasped, sucking down air.   
   
“It… It was…  _Whew! AMAZING!”_ Lance wheezed, giving Katie a thumbs-up.  _“Ooh!_ That reminds me! I got something for you! Now close your eyes and let me see your wrist!”  
   
Lance fumbled around, searching through his jacket pockets as Katie did as he asked, standing, closing her eyes, and presenting her wrist for him.   
   
“Don’t tell me you’re into handcuffs now,” Katie teased sarcastically.   
   
“Juuust trust me,” Lance said.   
   
Katie did just that. She kept still, letting Lance secure something around her wrist. It took a few moments of fumbling with a clasp, but once it was secure and Lance told her to open her eyes, Katie was completely taken aback.   
   
On her wrist was a brilliant gold bracelet, set with two matching, spiraling patterns made of beautifully-cut green and blue gems. It glimmered in the light and cast a gentle green-blue light across Katie’s face.   
   
“I picked it up at a bazaar on one of the planets we visited the other week,” Lance explained as Katie brought a hand to her mouth, clearly shocked by the beauty of the bracelet. “I couldn’t understand a word of what that lady said to me… but the colors reminded me of us… I think she called it something like…  _e’vol lan’rete?_ Something like that… Anyway- Katie? Are- Are you crying?”  
   
 _“No! Shut up!”_ Katie blubbered as happy tears flowed freely down her face.   
   
“ _Aww,_ does someone need a hug?” Lance asked, opening his arms.   
   
“Yes!”   
   
Katie rushed into Lance’s open arms, nearly knocking the wind out of him as she wrapped her arms around his midsection and squeezed tight.   
   
 _How is this goofball so damn kind and thoughtful!?_ Katie wondered, only making herself even more of a crying mess.   
   
 _“Eeugh,_ sticky,” Lance groaned, returning Katie’s hug nonetheless. “I just want you to know, I love you, Katie.”  
   
 _YOU SON OF A BITCH!_ Katie only got more blubbery.   
   
“I- I-  _Hyuc!_ I l- lub-  _Bwuh!”_  
  
“ _Shhh,_ it’s okay, I know you do,” Lance whispered, kissing Katie on the forehead.   
   
He quickly scooped her into his arms and started heading for the shower.   
   
“Now come on,” he continued. “Let’s get cleaned up before someone catches us with our pants down… literally.”  
   
“Lance,” Katie sniffled, looking up with misty eyes. “Can you promise me our relationship will always be just like this?”  
   
“Like what?” Lance asked. “Full of cookies, sex, shenanigans and a bunch of lovey-dovey outbursts?”  
   
“ _Mm-hm.”_  
  
“I guarantee it,” Lance promised, giving Katie a warm smile.   
   
“I’d like that,” Katie whispered, admiring her new bracelet as Lance carried her away. “I’d like that a lot…”


End file.
